Believing in Day Dreams
by Sabiruna
Summary: The team has been abandoned by Angel again and this time are working for Wolfram and Hart. While they prepare for Cordelia's upcoming childbirth, they must also find a way to fight against their new employers and turn the tide for the Powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**All characters belong to Joss Whedon, _Buffy,_ and _Angel _the series.

**Synopsis:** The final story in the series of nightmares and dreams starring Lindsey and Cordelia. The group is now in Wolfram and Hart and may be in over their heads.

**Chapter One**

The ride to the offices was done in silence. They all knew where they were going and they knew why. To discuss it seemed, useless. Lindsey, for his part, didn't try and cheer them up or make light of something he knew was rough on them all. He couldn't help but greet Cordelia's searching eys with a smile though and a glance down to her ever burgeoning belly. Lorne finally reached for the drinks and got himself something to calm his own nerves.

Driving down into the garage, they stopped in front of double elevators and Lindsey got out first, offering a hand to Cordelia. "I thought, you'd want to see the apartments first. Before we meet in the office to go over all the official stuff."

Taking the elevators straight to the top he got off first and started to show them around. "This entire floor is off limits to everyone but us. I've been trying to arrange for things to be put together but I didn't have a lot of lead time. As it is we can go ahead and have your things broguht in or anything you need brought in."

Gunn and Lorne were at one end of the floor, apartments of one bedroom, a study, kitchen and living room area. A percusory glance showed them to be blank slates that they would have to make into their own should they want to. Down on the other end of the floor were three more apartments. While Wesley went to inspect his, including the library Lindsey had stocked for him, Cordelia stepped into hers and looked around.

Lindsey shoved his hands into his pockets and followed. "I, I chose this one for you. It has a second bedroom, for a nursery you know."

It was slightly larger than the others and as she walked around them she found the nursery, empty but for one crib. A large round one done in white wood, with a pale pink and lace canopy and bows tying the bedding into place. She smiled and ran her hand along the wood. "You?"

He nodded. "I thought you could decorate as you wanted but the crib, well I couldn't help myself. I'm having Dennis moved over now for you. There's, one more thing I wanted to show you."

He offered a hand then and she took it. Following him out to a patio door. When he opened it he nodded for her to go first. A riot of flowers and greenery followed. Large baskets hanging, buckets done in wild flowers and ivy. Raised garden beds of sunflowers, vegetables, and fruit.

"Oh." She gasped. With eys brimming she turned and looked at him smiling. "It's beautiful, but why?"

Lindsey shrugged. "I knew you'd miss your gardens, so I spent all morning having one made for you. I can even have someone come to take care of it for you."

She came over and took his face in her hands, kissing him softly. "Thank you. For this, and for all the things you tried to get ready for the others. I know, this isn't easy for you either."

He closed his eyes at the kiss and took her hands in his. "You're welcome. Come on. It's late and you have all had a long day. I, moved my rooms to the other side of the floor. I thought you and Wes -"

Cordelia looked at him, she knew what he was thinking and they would have to discuss it, but right now she _was_ exhausted. In a bold move she looked up at him. "I'd, like it if you stayed."

**AA**

The next morning they had found everyone congregating around the elevators, talking low about the apartments to not seem excited. They were nice but they all kept in the back of their minds that this, was a bribe. One Lindsey was ready to explain once they rode downstairs. The elevator went straight to a large office, theirs he explained. So that no one got to their apartments without their escort.

Once Lorne had poured drinks, water for Cordy and a stiff drink for himself, Wes and Lindsey. Seats chosen around the coffee table in the seating area Lindsey cleared his throat.

Wesley sighed and put his drink down. "I suppose this is where we are told of our fate? Selling of souls and such?"

Lorne stared into his drink but otherwise all eyes were on Lindsey. Moving to sit on the arm of the couch near Cordelia he shook his head. "No, the contract was very specific. Angel leaves you all and you come here. You take over the day to day running of this firm."

"Forgive me but that sounds a bit too simple. We could simply decide to shut it down." Wes replied.

Lindsey undid the buttons of his suit and stood to go over to the desk. Hitting a button the door closed and he nodded to them. "You are right except the deal was to run the offices, not shut them down. There are exactly two places in this building that the Senior Partners or the Powers that Be can not see or hear. The floor upstairs where we live, and this office. I checked. I also did some digging into the contract. I believe, while it's not in the contract, I understand the plan."

"Well don't keep us in the dark, spit it out already!" Gunn set his drink down frustrated.

Lindsey kept to his feet this time as he lowered his voice. "If you are busy with the day to day running of things, you won't have a chance to make changes, to turn this place from it's intended purpose. More importantly, you won't have time for the visions."

Wes stood then and rubbed at his face as he paced. Cordelia's hand started shaking slightly and Lindsey came over to put a hand on her shoulder. "That's their plan. I believe, I have another. If you are interested."

Wesley almost laughed then. "A plan? To get us out of here? You said yourself the deal was made."

"Yes, it is and you are all here, but you are a team. Their plan is to separate you. Move Lorne into the entertainment division, Gunn to short term clients, Wesley to research. So instead of working together, you each get swallowed up."

Cordelia reached up for his hand. "Go on. How can we change that?"

Lindsey smiled down to her and she gave his hand a squeeze. It was honestly her faith in him that even had him looking before. He let go of her hand and moved around the table to face them all. "We divide and conquer ourselves. Each one of you will work two days for the Senior Partners, and three for the Powers. Working in teams of two or three, we divide up the divisions here. Taking the smaller easier ones first and moving their work from what the Senior Partners want, to helping the Powers. All we need, is more information from the Powers."

Even Lorne looked up this time and Wesley ran a hand over his mouth. "Divide. And Conquer." When the smile started as he nodded to Lindsey, Lindsey knew they had a chance. Not a foolproof plan, but at least, a chance.

**A/N: **Well I never knew there were other Cordy/Lindsey fans! This brings me some happiness as I have many ideas for them! So while I am finishing this long and convoluted trilogy of them to get them to that happy ending, I will be starting another story featuring these two. Not nearly as dark but kind of cute, I hope you like it as well!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**All characters belong to Joss Whedon, _Buffy,_ and _Angel _the series.

**Synopsis:** The final story in the series of nightmares and dreams starring Lindsey and Cordelia. The group is now in Wolfram and Hart and may be in over their heads.

**Chapter Two**

Angel had planned to stay a day or two more but he hadn't heard back from his team and the more he thought about that vision, the more nervous he got. He felt out of place in Sunnydale now. As if only by sitting still with Buffy and thinking on the past did he exist. Except the past wasn't enough and even in those quiet moments they had between them now, he knew it wasn't enough. So he headed back to the Hyperion, expecting to see at least one of the. Wes up still doing research, or Cordy working on files. Maybe Gunn fallen asleep in front of the video games. Yes, he understood the Hyperion better than he could Sunnydale these days.

As soon as he entered the back of the building he knew something was wrong. It was too quiet, the kind of opressive silence that is more than empty, but devoid of any life. Hard to explain it was something you felt immediately. He made his way to the office but all signs pointed to no one having even come in during the day. With a frown he tossed his keys on the desk and went to check the messages. The first was his own, but the second, was Cordelia.

_"__Angel, if you are getting this it means you just got back, well, you just _

_remembered to check the messages anyway. Listen, we, aren't coming_

_back. You remember the vision I had? It was to warn us. About this._

_The deal we made with Wolfram and Hart. See, you left. Again. So_

_now we work here. Please, don't give up Angel. There's so much more_

_good you can do. Sorry we couldn't say goodbye. But we're safe, and_

_we've got a plan for ourselves. We'll be fine. Good bye Angel."_

Angel froze. The vision of Wolfram and Hart, of the cars, and of all of them, without him. . Grabbing his keys he headed right back out again.

**AA**

Once a decision had been made, the group ordered in a late lunch and sat to figure out schedules. They had the basics, the different divisions, who could run which ones or had the best chance of it anyway, now they needed to work on scheduling. The truth was, simply one division could eat up the team's time all day but if they wanted their plan to work, they needed to not get distracted. Hard as the plan was to distract them anyway. They knew they couldn't save everyone, so keeping an eye on the big picture was their only hope.

Once the meals had arrived, and their first benefit was that they could each have what they wanted rather than acquising to Cordy's need for Chinese, they settled into the room. Lindsey was seated on the floor, his back to the sofa and spread around him and on the coffee table were files. Wesley took the chair and leaned back with his food while Gunn and Lorne had the second sofa. In an unspoken agreement they left Cordelia curled up on the first sofa in the corner that Lindsey was seated at.

"Right, well it would work best in teams of two, leaving the others to work on things for the Powers. The two working for the Senior Partners are going to burn out fast on their days. Are you sure you are okay with two days in a row?" Lindsey asked Wes and Gunn.

"I prefer working in a row, easier to get it over with and keep myself focused." Wes answered then glanced around with a frown. "Are there no more spring rolls?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes and grabbed the box off the coffee table and handed it to Lindsey who, without looking up from his file, handed it over to Wes.

"Right then, we have Mondays Cordelia and Wesley, Tuesdays Wesley and Lorne, Wednesdays are Cordelia and myself, Thursdays Lorne and Gunn, with Gunn and myself taking up Fridays. Weekends will be an on call basis. Doest hat work then for everyone?"

Muffled agreements and nods followed as people continued eating. The door flew open and a secretary was quickly trying to stop Angel from getting in. "Sir! You must have an appointment!"

Everyone stopped eating and Lindsey pushed himself to standing before setting the file down on the table. "It's all right Beatrice. We've been expecting him. Continue to see we aren't disturbed please."

The woman continued to look flustered but nodded and left, closing the ddoor behind herself. Lindsey knew she'd be contacting the Senior Partners right away so time was of the essence.

"What game are you playing at Lindsey?"

Before the lawyer could answer, Wesley took it upon himself to stand as well. "I'm afraid this isn't Lindsey's doing Angel, but our own. Lindsey was simply helping us acclimate and hopefully keep our souls and dignity in tact while we are here."

As soon as he started speaking Lorne and Gunn both stood as well and when Cordelia went to get up, Lindsey reached instead for her hand, wanting her to be off her feet as much as possible. It made an almost surreal image, to Angel. He was standing there facing off his own team, led by Lindsey.

"I don't understand, I was gone only two days."

This time Cordelia waved off the help and stood up as well. "Angel, I left you a message. More importantly, so did the PTB. You had a vision to deal with but you chose to go back to Buffy."

"Buffy and I are not together! It's not like that!" Angel's frustration was growing and he was feeling a bit like a drowning man with no life preserver in sight.

Cordelia smiled sadly. "Oh I know that. I know that you and Buffy can't go back, that you're different people now. But, do you?"

He blinked surprised and she walked around the table to face him. "Angel, whenever there's a chance, even a chance, to relive those times with her, you run for it. I get it, the past was nice, sometimes nicer than things are now, but you can't keep living in the past if you want to have a future. I guess, until you make that decision, we are here, making ours."

"You can't let them work here. You know what will happen." Angel finally looked up and spoke to Lindsey.

Wesley cleared his throat and motioned for Angel to take a seat. "Not necessarily. It seems while you left and Lindsey got word that we would be coming, he did his own research. We have a pretty viable plan for taking Wolfram and Hart away from the Senior Partners, and well, giving it to the Powers."

Angel saw Gunn with his arms crossed and Lorne took his seat again. He shook off the offer of a seat and crossed his own arms. "How exactly are you going to pull that off?"

Lindsey grabbed his file and looked around. "Look, the Senior Partners know by now that you're here, so we have to be careful, there's few places we can talk safely. We have a schedule made up and a plan, if you want to be a part of it, you're welcome too. Right now the only piece missing is a constant connection to the Powers. You've only been able to get visions when they send them rather than have a more direct line to them."

Angel frowned and looked at them all. "Then, you're serious. You, are staying here."

"We don't have a choice Angel, it was the deal we made when -" Cordelia's head snapped back and as quick as Lindsey and the others were to move, none were quicker or closer than Angel. He scooped her up in his arms and headed back to the sofa she had been sitting on.

"What's going on? They were supposed to be different!" Angel laid her down and as she shook he realized it was different. Not the violent mess they had been used to, still it seemed to go on for awhile and her eyes stared through him, which worried him all the more.

As her body finally went limp and she tried to catch her breath she pushed Angel away and sat up. "No, no one, get too close."

Worried, they did as she said and backed up a bit. "Cordelia, what was it you saw?" Wesley asked carefully.

"Um, there's a woman, three of them actually. They are chained standing between these pillars? It's inside a room, no windows, and they are all dressed in gowns. One young, maybe a teenager still? Another older, and then an old lady. There's these, things in hooded cloaks, why always hooded cloaks is there like a store around here or something?"

"Cordelia. . . " Angel started, trying to keep her on track.

"Oh, um that's it, it felt soon, like it was dark out, late. But that's all I have."

The group looked around and Lindsey went for the phone on the desk. "Beatrice, check for me on any fate spells that need to be worked. Do we have any – ah I see. Well it will have to be rescheduled. The new staff want to be involved and are simply not ready."

As soon as he got off the phone he looked up to see all eyes on him. With a shrug he pushed his hands into his pockets. "A fate spell needs three women. Maiden, Mother and Crone. It was worth a shot and for now at least, we postponed it. At least until we can come up with a plan."

Wesley sat next to Cordelia and she groaned, her hand reaching up for his shirt her hand fisted there and her head buried into his shoulder. Wesley, worried something was wrong, reached for her hand and glanced down. "Cordelia?"

Lindsey understood but moved too slowly and her head came up, her eyes lit and she kissed him hard. His surprise had him not moving fast enough but luckily Lindsey was able to quickly pull her away from him into his own chest. "She needs to feed. We have to find a way to do this without her hurting anyone. Wes? Are you all right?"

Wes, for his part, had fallen on the floor and was wiping at his face with a shaky hand. "Yes, yes I'm fine, and I do believe we have found our first project."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**All characters belong to Joss Whedon, _Buffy,_ and _Angel _the series.

**Synopsis:** The final story in the series of nightmares and dreams starring Lindsey and Cordelia. The group is now in Wolfram and Hart and may be in over their heads.

**Chapter Three**

Angel had been visited by one of the higher ups who wanted to know if he was staying. The team glanced at him and he shook his head. He needed time to think and they did as well. Cordelia fed a little off of Wes and then a bit off of Lindsey. It wasn't enough, but it would at least calm her down enough to rest. The meeting was tabled for the next day. Hopefully they wouldn't be putting things off all the time, as their plan depended on them keeping on task.

Lindsey had slept on the chair in the room, keeping an eye on Cordelia and as she was still sleeping he let her and headed back down to the office. Coffee in hand, he wasn't the first one up. Wes already started looking at the files for the day. The men nodded to each other silently and Lindsey looked over what Wes was working on. With a hum of thought he went to get another book and bring it over. By the time Gunn was up he'd been sent for food and for more books from another department. Lorne got up before Cordelia, and had his sunglasses planted firmly about his face. He shook his head at coffee and went straight for a 'hair of the dog' cocktail.

By the time Cordelia had gotten up the scene greetign her was one of silent, but cooperative studying. She smiled at it and when they finally saw her, froze. Gunn with half a doughnut to his mouth. "Hey, how you feelin' barbie?"

She waved them off and went to get a doughnut. "Starving. Okay who ate the last bear claw?" She grabbed a chocolate long john instead and glanced up to see Gunn putting down the last half of the doughnut.

"So, what are we working on?" She asked amiably, suddenly stopping as they put the books and files aside.

"Er, just some research." Wes tried but after the withering glare from Cordy went on for too long he sighed. "We believe we may have found something that will help with your, uh, feedings."

Cordelia opened her mouth to protest but before she could, Lorne raised his hand and then his glasses. "Before you get all defensive about us worrying about you Princess, I think I may have something to add."

All eyes moved to him and he nodded to Cordelia who was grabbing some orange juice. "Take a seat there pumpkin."

**AA**

Angel had gone through all the files, and had even called clients to follow up, something he usually left for Cordelia to do. He had been thinking, rolling it around in his mind all day what he should be doing. Still he had no answers, and there was only one place he could think of to get them. So he headed out to speak to the Powers. Getting in wasn't easy, though he remembered exactly where it was and where to go.

"_You are lost."_

"_You come looking for guidance."_

"_Guidance we already sent you."_

"_And a warning when you were becoming lost."_

"I know, and I didn't listen. I kept looking to the past and not to my own destiny. I've learned now to work on my own life and future, and that includes helping others, and my team. I just need to know how to get them back." Angel stated. Sure that he had it under control, that he knew what to do now and just needed to get them all back.

"_They are where they need to be."_

"_They have a plan, their own destiny to fulfill."_

Angel was dumbfounded, he advanced on the twins who did not move. "Wait, what do you mean their own destiny? Do you know where they are? They aren't safe there."

Heads cocked to the side as if considering him. Then they looked to each other in silent communication before speaking to him again.

"_They are aware of the danger."_

"_They choose to take this stand."_

"_You must choose to take it with them,"_

"_Or take yours alone."_

**AA**

Everyone was listening, but not quite sure they understood. Lindsey had come to stand by Cordelia while Gunn sat in the chair and Wes stood cleaning his glasses.

"I believe, what you are trying to say is that Cordelia was able to open herself as a channel to the Powers. " Wes tried to explain.

"Bingo cupcake!" Lorne grinned and then toasted them all.

Cordelia shook her head. "Except, that happened when I got a vision. I can't just _make_ it happen."

"Yes. You can." Angel stated simply.

All eyes went up to the door to find the vampire standing there. He turned and closed the door behind himself. Wes went to say something, or ask something, but Angel held up a hand. "Just, let me explain."

He sighed and told them how he had thought about it and realized he was holding onto the past, that it made it impossible for him to move on, to fight for his shanshu, for redemption. Once he realized he went to the Powers, to ask for a way to get his team back and what he found was that they were on their path, that they didn't waver as he did.

"So I'm here. I'm asking for another chance, to work _with_ you all."

Cordelia smiled, answering first. "Angel, we've never pushed you away, it just had to be your choice."

Off her smile the others returned it to Angel. All except Lindsey. "Forgive me, but what does that have to do with Cordelia and her connection to the Powers?"

Angel looked confused a moment, a blank face before he realized he hadn't explained. "Cor, you said your visions came like dreams now. That's how well, succubi, attack their prey. They open to their target and jump into their dreams."

Wesley jumped then and went to get a book. "Of course! If she can learn to control and focus the dreams, she can then connect to the Powers at any time."

Cordelia swallowed and looked up to the others. "There's just one problem. Everytime I have a vision, or whatever, then I need to feed. I can't just go around killing people to stay in touch with the Powers."

Lindsey and Wesley exchanged glances then and it didn't go unnoticed by Cordelia who stood up and put her hands on her hips, leveling a patented glare at them both. "What?"

Lindsey let Wesley explain since he didn't want to be the one to try and argue the point, and no doubt about it, there would be an argument.

"Yes well, Lindsey and I have perhaps found a way to help with that. With, with volunteers of course, we can connect a large group of people to one. This one would be the focus and you would, er, 'feed' on them. The energy drain would be minimal to all parties, but would keep you, um, satisfied?"

Cordelia narrowed her eyes. "And who _exactly_ would volunteer for this?"

Wes and Lindsey exchanged looks. "Well, all of us, of course and well, there have, been those that have already expressed interest."

At this Cordelia turned to Lindsey wide eyed. "You _knew_ about this? Have you been recruting from these interns?"

Lorne moved to try and settle her as well, but too late, another vision hit and Lindsey grabbed her arms to set her back down on the couch as she went limp into his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**All characters belong to Joss Whedon, _Buffy,_ and _Angel _the series.

**Synopsis:** The final story in the series of nightmares and dreams starring Lindsey and Cordelia. The group is now in Wolfram and Hart and may be in over their heads.

**Chapter Four**

Cordelia barely got out the vision, the three women again but this time underground somewhere under the city. The best she could do was see the water pipe numbers, and then she passed out, refusing to feed. It was decided to go ahead with both plans. Saving the women, and the spells to get a feeding plan ready.

By the time Cordelia woke up, she found a pacing Angel and Wes, arguing low in her living room and Lindsey on the bed next to her. His hand snaked behind her neck and lifted her up towards him, pulling her into his chest he went to kiss her and her hand came up to his chest to stop him.

"Lindsey no, I, I can't control it."

He laid his forehead to hers then and sighed. "I know, and we'll work on it, but for now. Trust me. You need this. Please, Cor."

Her hand grabbed at his shirt and she knew she needed to feed, her head came up, lips just a breath away from his. "If you pass out, I'm going to kill you."

He smiled against her mouth. "Noted."

**AA**

Angel and Wes were on the opposite ends of the room, both brooding int heir own way, by the time Cordelia came out. She definitely looked better and had questions. Of course she didn't have time to ask too many when she saw everyone looking at her.

"Um, where's Gunn and Lorne?"

"They are working, we decided it was important to stay on task with our plan." Wes explained carefully.

Cordelia nodded and went to the fridge to get a drink. With soda in hand she turned and headed into her living room and sat down on the sofa. "Okay so where to start. How Lindsey is still conscious or what you two are arguing about." They glanced at each other and she sighed. "Right, Wes, what's going on."

"Er, I'm afraid Angel is still hoping that there is a way for us to all leave here."

"I simply think that for a place of lawyers, there's got to be a loop hole." Angel added his arms coming up."

Lindsey went to get himself coffee and stood behind the sofa and behind Cordelia. "If that's really what you want, then I say we look into it."

Wesley looked at him confused. "I, I had assumed the deal was iron clad."

Lindsey shrugged. "It is, but I don't want you to just take my word for it. We can go look at the contract. There's always a physical contract."

"Fine, then we look and get this settled. Because honestly, the last thing we need is all of you fighting all the time. It's another distraction and we already know that distractions are going to stop us. Those women all right?" Cordelia asked carefully looking over her soda.

"Yeah, yeah I took care of it Cor. They're safe. I promise." Angel smiled.

"Good, then let's go. And don't think I forgot about the feeding thing." Cordelia warned them and got up to head out. Wes and Lindsey both exchanged looks and then followed. Angel brought up the rear wondering why he still felt out of place. 

**AA**

The files room seemed, much like the white room, to go on forever. Gleaming six foot tall file cabinets lined up in rows like silent dark sentinels. Luckily Lindsey knew exactly where to go and headed down the center aisle to a cabinet, pulling the center drawer open.

"Right, well it's a newer contract so it will be in here. Uh. . . " Lindsey stopped and looked up at them all, his eyes landing on Angel's, who lowered them.

Wes and Cordelia both looked around wondering what was going on. Wesley moved forward to look into the file cabinet while Cordelia kept her eyes on the two of them. "What is it? It's in there right?"

Wesley pulled out two files and nodded. "It is, but so is this. A contract with Angel alone."

"Cor, I -"

Cordelia grabbed the file out of Wesley's hand and paced away looking it over. She shook her head and then turned to Angel. "You can't be here. You can't work with us, because you _already_ work for them!"

Wesley looked at Angel and he sighed. "I do, but if you guys don't have to why stay here?"

Cordelia advanced on him and shoved the file into his chest. "You did it again. You sold yourself, _and_ Willow! To bring Buffy back!"

Wesley stopped and took off his glasses. "Is, is this true?"

Angel sighed. "I had to. Willow was going to try and find a way. I didn't want her selling her soul."

Cordelia turned to leave. "I don't even want to see our contract. We made our choice, we work for the Powers, we continue with our plan. You Angel, work for Wolfram and Hart, which means us. Put him on the demon translations."

They all heard but didn't see the door slam shut. Lindsey sighed and handed the file to Wesley. "Here, if you want me to look at it, or another lawyer for a loop hole, we can. It's up to you."

Weslely took the file and as tempted as he was to look inside, he instead looked up to the door and handed the file back. "No, she's right. We have a plan, we stick to it. This is our chance to turn things around."

**AA**

Lindsey found Cordelia in the nursery working on putting things together. She had gotten to order a few things from magazines and had them delivered. She sat in a rockign chair and held onto the box for the changing table when he came in. Kneeling down in front of her he took the box and held her hand.

"They all know and agree, that Angel should work for the firm full time. He isn't on the schedule with us. Cor, you have to forgive him."

Cordelia snorted.

Lindsey sighed and took her chin in his hand. "Cor, he did what he thought he needed to. He's here now and he wants to try. You forgave me, you can forgive him." He smiled sadly at her. "After all, I forgave you."

Cordelia looked up at him then and her mouth parted, her eyes watered and he pulled her close.

"It's okay Cordelia. I, didn't understand at first, even though you explained it, but I do now. It was the most unselfish choice you could make."

She wiped at her face and looked at him. "I wanted, you know I wanted it to be yours. When I found out it wasn't your baby I was heartbroken."

He smiled then and tucked the hair behind her ear. "And I meant what I said then. She will be mine. I know that she's Wes' baby now, biologically and I know even if she wasn't you were right. He'll always put the baby first. I stumbled, I didn't see that I always had a choice, even when I didn't like them. I do now and I promise you, I'll always be there for her, and for you."

Cordelia smiled at him then took his face in her hands and kissed him softly. "I knew you'd get here Lindsey. Even when you didn't." She sniffled then rolled her eyes, dropping her hands. "Oh god! Does this mean I forgive Angel now too?"

He laughed and pulled her up into a hug. "Afraid so. It also means that we have to make Gunn and Lorne official godfathers you know."

Cordelia buried her head into his shoulder and hung onto him for dear life. "I guess it does. I know this isn't where you thought you'd end up, but -"

"But it's exactly where I belong."

**A/N:** Okay so had the little heart to heart earlier than I planned but waiting until the baby was born was just not working for me and this little scene just unfolded! It takes strong people to know they aren't always the right or best choice and to love someone enough to allow them the best choice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**All characters belong to Joss Whedon, _Buffy,_ and _Angel _the series.

**Synopsis:** The final story in the series of nightmares and dreams starring Lindsey and Cordelia. The group is now in Wolfram and Hart and may be in over their heads.

**Chapter Five**

The next day they had an early meeting before they split up for work. As the team filed into the room they got their coffee, juice and doughnuts. Just about ready to start, Angel joined them and they all stopped and stared. It was Lindsey that broke the silence.

"I thought it best to invite everyone to the team meeting, even if they are working for the firm today."

With silent nods everyone grabbed a file or two from the desk and found a seat. Angel watched, noticing that his team, his former team, still moved in sync, still understood each other, but he was now on the outside of that. As he hesitated not sure to sit or check the files, Cordelia spoke up.

"There's warm blood and cinnamon as well. I think, your files are on the left hand side." She smiled and took a seat next to Lindsey with her own morning cocoa. Norally she drank juice but she had begun to miss coffee and so they had made sure to have some dark cocoa for her.

Once Angel joined them eyes went to Lindsey and he instead directed it to Wesley with a nod. Wesley gave him a smile before opening his own file and Cordelia gave Lindsey's hand a thankful squeeze. Lately, because of where they were, they looked more and more to Lindsey for guidance. While he didn't mind, he knew that he was new to this team and he didnt' want to start a coup, so was happy enough to just be a consultant when needed.

"Right, well for today we have Angel working on a case involving the three women we rescued, while Lorne and Gunn will be gathering all current cases and prioritizing them. Before we begin, it was erm, discussed that perhaps Cordelia should take more days off and get things prepared for the baby, leaving Lindsey and I to work on information from the Powers." Wesley quickly averted his eyes at the last part, knowing that Cordelia was _not_ fond of being spoken about.

Cordelia leveled a gaze over her mug at Wesley and then sighed before putting it down. "Actually, we should probably go over the vision I had. I know, I said we have plenty of time but it was kind of a personal message."

"Personal how princess?" Lorne asked softly. He had gotten enough of a glimpse during the vision to know a bit of what was coming. He was prepared for the decision and knew that it might put a damper on things for the others.

"Well, the vision was about us. About us being here and, what would happen if we stayed but got distracted." She started. Her hands wringing together in her lap.

"Go on Barbie, we all know what we're in for." Gunn tried to be supportive, there was a lot to deal with and he had never been the business minded type. He was horribly out of his element here and he knew it.

"Well, if we get distracted, basically we all start slipping. Gunn, you um, trade something in for knowledge and become a high powered attorney but you lose your soul and end up destroying the part of the city you lived and grew up in. Angel, well let's just say the beige period has nothing on this and you sign away your shanshu! Wesley loses, everything and and kills, it was your father." She added softly.

She stayed quiet and off the looks just nodded to Lorne. Angel had closed up, Gunn and gone dark and Wesley had gone pale. Lorne sighed, "I got a glimpse yesterday cupcake, I know my fate and I had the night to think about it, not that I needed that long. I'm here for the long haul and I'm not going to get distracted by anything other than a shiny suit." He smiled at her.

Lindsey stayed quiet, his voice barely above a whisper. "What about you? What happened to you Cordelia?"

Eyes rose to meet hers as if just now realizing she hadn't said. Shifting uncomfortably she reached for her mug then thought better of it. "The baby, I let the baby get possessed by a fallen power and she tries to take over the world and I, I die."

Lorne raised a hand, "Not that simple, Princess. A fallen power is powerful and you don't just die, she burns your soul out of you."

Cordy pursed her lips and nodded.

Wes was out of his seat immediately and pacing, thinking, hard like when he was on the edge of discovery. Finally he stopped and looked at them all, adjusting his glasses. "Right, well then. I'd say it's safe to say we may be in over our heads. What I propose is we meet here at the end of the day. All those that wish to stay on board with the plan. If someone doesn't show, we do not hold it against them, this is a choice we must make alone, and for ourselves."

While most of them sat there stunned, Cordelia looked to Lindsey who put an arm around her and raised his head to speak to the others. "I'd like to add that for those staying, we make it a point to not only try and not get distracted, but keep each other in check as well. For this to work, you have to be a team, to be strong. No matter how big or small that team ends up being."

Silence fell as they all thought about it, Gunn bowed his head and Angel was in full on brood mode. It was Lorne that finally broke the silence and got them all moving. With a slap of the hands he stood up and saluted them all with his drink. "Well I don't know about you all but I have work to do and I'm going to need to get busy if I'm getting back here at a decent hour tonight."

He grinned, showing his decision was already made. Gunn was the next to rise. "Yeah I mean I don't understand any of this lawyer shit so greenjeans here is gonna have to catch me up. We'll see you guys tonight."

The two went to head off and Wesley sighed, hoping this was a good sign. "Right then, I guess we should all get busy. Cordelia, if you'd like to take the day to work on the nursury, we can perhaps try a connection after lunch? Test out the theory?"

Cordelia smiled and stood up, walking over to hug Wesley. "Be careful you two, if anyone can get distracted just reading it's you. I'll see you for lunch."

On her way out she stopped in front of Angel and waited until he raised his head. "Brooding is only allowed between the hours of never, and again got it? I know what you _can_ be Angel, and I know who you are, not just what you are. We all do. So when you figure it out too, we'll be here okay?"

He looked slightly stunned but nodded and she raised up on her toes to kiss his cheek before heading to the elevator that took them to their living quarters.

**AA**

Cordelia for her part, wouldn't have even noticed lunch if it weren't for Lindsey showing up. She was in the nursury, the floor covered in fabric and paint and her outfit much the same. He knocked lightly on the door and smiled. "Busy bee, you know you can have people do that for you."

Cordelia turned from her masterpiece on the wall and smiled. "You know, there was a time I would have happily just supervised, but I wanted to do this myself. What do you think?"

She had stepped away from the all pink motif and painted the walls to show a sun rise, or sunset, the golden rays going to oranges and pinks, all the way up to a soft blue. The ceiling was a dark blue with stars in silver. Using stencils she had assed clouds and birds. A growth chart to the side by the changing table and a mobile put up that spun out stars and planets in light.

He came in and looked around appraisingly. Rubbing at her shoulders he nodded. "It's beautiful, and it could go either way. The sun going down, or coming up. The colors are nice, brightens everything." He added with a kiss to her neck.

Satisfied she nodded and set the stencil she had been using aside. As she bent she groaned and put a hand to her stomach and Lindsey grabbed for her to set her in the rocking chair. "Cordelia?"

Cordelia sighed and sat back rubbing at her belly. "It's okay she's just, active today."

Wes walked in towards the end and raised his brow. "Have you eaten? I believe the doctor mentioned keeping hydrated and fed."

Looking around he nodded approvingly. There were pinks, blues, purples, even spots of greens and yellows, oranges and reds. It was a bright but not busy room. Perfect for a child. "It looks good, good lord you didn't do this all yourself?" Realization dawning on him.

Lindsey frowned, "Of course she did and so now she's going to rest." He added pulling her up to take her to bed.

Cordelia got up, with more difficulty than she'd like to admit and shook her head. "No, I'm having lunch with my two favorite guys and then I'm going to try and make a connection to the Powers, remember?"

"I do think Lindsey is right at this time that -" Wesley stopped dead and reached for Cordelia as she doubled over. "Sit, sit her back down." He rambled.

Lindsey knelt in front of her and put a hand to her stomach, it was hard as a rock. Cordelia put a hand over his and tried for a pained smile. "It's fine, the baby has been kicking like that all day."

Lindsey frowned, "How often Cordelia?"

"I don't know, every few minutes, why?"

Lindsey looked up to Wesley, "Call down to the doctor, she's in labor."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**All characters belong to Joss Whedon, _Buffy,_ and _Angel _the series.

**Synopsis:** The final story in the series of nightmares and dreams starring Lindsey and Cordelia. The group is now in Wolfram and Hart and may be in over their heads.

**Chapter Six**

As soon as the word got out, Gunn came up with a wheelchair and helped get Cordelia down to the med center. She hadn't argued it, after all having the baby in a regular hospital was just not going to work and where else could she go? Insisting that both Wesley and Lindsey stayed with her, they mostly tagged each other out to go get coffee for themselves along with a break. Labor was not fast. After six hours they let her have jello but that was it, complaining that with the medicine it was best to _not_ have food in her stomach.

Gunn and Lorne sat in the waiting room, ready to jump up the moment they saw Lindsey or Wesley come out, only to sit back down when they got the signal that nothing had happened yet. At eight hours they gave her a drip to help speed up labor and some medication to get her dilated. It was agonizing watching her in pain and uncomfortable and finally Angel and the others started giving Wes and Lindsey a break and to try and cheer her up.

Angel was sitting to the side while Lorne sat calmly on the edge of the bed and chattered away to keep her mind off of things when Wesley came barreling in. His face was pale and he had a book and some papers in his hands.

"The baby. They want the baby." He stammered out.

Immediately Angel was out of his seat. "Who?"

Though truth was they all knew the answer. Wesley seemed to realize that he would be upsetting Cordelia and tried to cover. "Er, we do, of course and . . . "

"Knock it off Wes. I'm in too much pain. We all know it's the Senior Partners, what I want to know is why and how we stop them considering I'm right, here." Cordelia groaned and held her stomach as she tried to sit up.

Finally Angel stepped forward and took her hand. "It's okay you won't break it. Just breath Cor. Short breathes."

Even Wes raised a brow at that but before he could ask, Lindsey had returned with jello and whipped cream and some coffee for the rest of them.

"What's going on? Are we close?" He asked hopefully.

Cordelia squeezed Angel's hand and did as he said, it didn't make the pain less but at least she was breathing and she could make it through the contraction. With a shake of her head she sat back again. "No, no Wes found something. About the baby."

Wes licked his lips and opened the book again. Lindsey walked over to look over his shoulder as he explained.

"You see a seer, that would be Cordelia, will have a choice to make and should she choose to remain a seer, will be gifted with a child, also a seer."

"Okay, so far so good, keep going Wes." Cordelia stated waving him on. She didn't want the bad part to come in the middle of a contraction.

Lindsey took the book from him and frowned as Wes took the coffees and handed them out. "It's, the destroyer."

Angel frowned. "What is, the baby or what is after the baby?"

"The child, " Wes explained, "is called The Destroyer. She is meant to, er, destroy the Senior Partners."

"I thought you said that was impossible." Angel asked carefully, looking to Lindsey wondering if he had maybe been hiding something from them.

"Well, it is, at least for us. You see the prophecy states she's the only one that can, though she doesn't do it alone. She, she leads an army." Wesley stopped and looked at Cordelia who's hand had already gone to her belly protectively.

"So, we are basically handing her over to be killed." Cordelia swallowed. Exhaustion, pain and worry were taking over and she started tearing up.

Lindsey quickly handed the book back to Wesley and came over to the bed, sitting on the side and putting an arm around her. "We won't let that happen Cordelia. The baby won't leave our sight. There's five more of us to keep a constant eye on her."

She shook her head and swallowed. "No, she's not safe here, not as long as the Senior Partners still run this place."

Angel's head snapped up. "But they don't. Not exactly. You all do."

Wesley's face broke out into a slow smile. "Of course! No wonder they are so worried. If our plan succeeds. . . "

Lindsey quickly shook his head. He didn't know if this room was safe. Instead he took Cordelia's hand and kissed her forehead. "Basically, we have plans A, B, and C in place for keeping her safe. You just worry about getting her here all right?"

Cordelia nodded and then winced, moving to sit up again as yet another contraction hit.

**AA**

Lindsey was now on duty with Cordelia who seemed to be getting closer and closer, but after thirteen hours was wearing out fast. The others gathered in the office for a moment, hoping to speak without being spied on.

"Right, well we all know now the prophecy of the child and why the Senior Partners wanted us here." Angel started, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back against the desk.

Gunn stood up and looked at him. "Look, no offense man, but more than once you've taken off when things got rough and you just made a deal to be here to save that slayer and her witch friend. I'm not sure you're really part of this."

Lorne looked slowly up from his drink and Wes sighed quietly. "I'm afraid he's right Angel. Your decision was for the Senior Partners. If you are truly a part of this you must be sure, and completely committed because abandoning us is one thing but if you put that child's life at risk. . . "

"I'm in it. Whatever the plan, we take down the Senior Partners. Prophecies have been wrong before. If there's any way to take them out before then we do it, if not, we take over this office. If it's the last thing I do, I'm leaving her with an army."

There was a pause as they all weighted his words and finally nodded. Wes took a breath and adjusted his glasses. "Right, well first we'll need a schedule. The child should be watched at all times."

Lorne finally took a drink and stood up looking around. "I think we're all forgetting one thing here, sweet cheeks. It's not just our Princess having a child today. That baby is yours." He pointed a single finger at Wesley.

Wes looked confused, as if he was already aware of that, then silent dawning of realization came over him and he sat down slowly. "Good lord, I'm going to be a father."

**AA**

"Cordelia! Cordelia look at me!" Lindsey was panicking now, the doctor stated the baby was in distress, they had to push now, but she could barely hold her head up.

Hazel eyes flickered open and she let her head loll to the side. "I, I can't."

Lindsey moved to sit on the bed and pulled her up. The doctor barking orders as he moved behind her to help her sit up but still as she pushed she was getting nowhere.

"Cordelia, if you feed, if you feed you'll have enough energy right? You have to, we can't lose her, or you now." Lindsey couldn't believe the panic he was feeling. He had already barked orders to get the others word and get back here. Yet there was nothing anyone could do now and he knew it.

Tilting her head to the side he kissed her, putting everything he had into the kiss. Not just willing her his energy, but his heart and soul, pulling at hers, wanting her to stay with him. She let him at first and then slowly pulled at him, kissing him back.

**AA**

In the office they were trying to get Wesley up again when suddenly they all felt a little weak. Even Angel had to grab the desk from falling to his knees. Bowing his head to catch his breath, something he shouldn't have had to do, he realized what had happened and looked up just as Wesley was puling himself to standing and stumbling towards the door.

"Cordelia." he whispered.


End file.
